Crossing The Distance
by Hayden's Super Hobbit
Summary: Sequel to A Circle Distorted. Evvy and Pasco are kidnapped in yet another plot to murder the Circle. SPECIAL THANKS to Free2BMe for the plot! mainly S/B fic, also some E/P. Anyway, R&R. (As all fans of the first fic cheer lol). PICKLE!
1. BOB! i cant think of a title

A/N: hey all! It's me; I'm back again! This is, in case you didn't read the summary, the sequel to A Circle Distorted. As of now it has no plot so I am open to suggestions. It starts right where the other one left off, at that thingy dude that was happening.  Ok, anyway, I wanted to make a list of "faithful reviewers" who have basically stuck by my story etc.  Either that or they left a lot of reviews. If I left anyone important out, I am SO SORRY!

The Honored, The Loved, The Faithful Reviewers 

Panda (Co-writer of Enemaldae)

Lady Sandrilene

Bloodwood

Russetwolf713

Glitter Mage

Lady Of The Shadows

Free2BMe

~*~

A Note To Free2BMe: thank you SO much for that suggestion for the sequel. It sounds really really good so I am going to use it. Thank you SO much. You ended my writer's block! –does happy dance and hugs Free2BMe-

**~*~**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's stuff. K? k. Hayden, on the other hand, is MYNE!

Shawna: SA! MUST we go through this again?

Sa: he's my SLAVE, just my one and only true love. Actually, maybe not. I have a bad case of O.W.D. (don't ask cos I m not answerin). Yeh, but still, HAYDEN IZ MYNE!

Shawna: no, you can't own a person. It's in the Emancipation Proclamation! 

Sa: NO! You're WRONG! –holds one finger in the air and recites like a know-it-all- The Emancipation Proclamation stated that all slaves in the Confederate Territory were freed, and it changed the purpose of the Civil War. 

Helga: -stares at Sa, awed- 

Sa: I've actually been studying for THIS social studies test. How awful is that? A test the day before Christmas Break! Its tomorrow and I'm gonna fail but at least I know all about Gettysburg and stuff like that. . . I think . . . lol. 

Shawna: I think it's great that you have been studying for your test Sa. And you won't fail. You'll probably just end up getting an 80 or so. 

Sa: riiight. You realize that all I DO in social studies is fail tests? Well…last year at least. This year I do my homework . . . most of the time . . .

Helga: AH! YOU'RE TURNING INTO A NERD!

Sa: yeah right! I just figure that if I am a somewhat good student my home-life will be a lot less stressful . . . plus I get to hang out with my friends more when I have good grades. 

Shawna: Sa, I think we have chatted long enough. I know you have no plot at all yet, but it will be easier to find one once you start.

Sa: fine. But Hayden is still myne. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Briar stifled a yawn as he and his friends walked back into Discipline. They had just attended the Midsummer's Ball. It had been odd to have people forget that he was a street rat and treat him like an equal. Ever since he and his friends had killed Snakethread, people had seen him as something more than a thief. It was different, but nice in a way. He went into his room and sat on the bed. Lost in thought, he stared blankly ahead of himself. He didn't know how long it had been until someone knocked at his door. Opening it slowly he saw Sandry standing outside his room. "I can't sleep," she said softly. Briar hugged her and then let her in. 

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He was just realizing that it was nearly midnight. 

"I keep having nightmares," she replied. 

"About what?"

"Snakethread. I dreamed that he came back." Sandry was pale and shaky. Briar squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"It'll be alright. He's not coming back Sandry. Not ever."

"But what about Mian? He got away, Briar."

"I don't know. But for now, let's try to forget about him, ok?" Briar acted confident and reassuring, but in reality he was quite worried about the fact that they hadn't caught Mian. 

"Ok." Sandry agreed, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn. 

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Briar suggested gently. Sandry silently obeyed, kissing his cheek and then going back to her own room. 

          The next morning, Briar walked out into the garden and started weeding. Lowered voices told him that two certain someones were just around the corner. 'Evvy and Pasco,' he thought. No one knew for sure that the two students were "more than friends," but almost everyone suspected it. 'Sort of like me and Sandry,' he thought. In fact, their situations were fairly similar. Everyone suspected something, but no one but them knew for sure. 

~*~

          Sandry finished her weaving and decided that she needed some fresh air. She had heard Briar changing after a few hours in the garden. She walked out the front door and, after a short search, found that he had stopped to talk to his _shakkan_. During the warm spring and summer months, Briar let it sit on the window outside. It liked the fresh air, he had told her. Briar looked up. Seeing Sandry standing next to him, he smiled, his emerald eyes alight. She loved how he always looked happy to see her, no matter what. He kissed her quickly and a few minutes later they were riding through the woods together. Stopping by a small stream they dangled their feet in the water while the horses drank the cool, clear liquid. Sandry scooted closer to Briar, leaning against him and watching the stream flow smoothly over the rocks. The water looked like glass, clear and smooth.

          Briar sighed contentedly. He and Sandry hadn't had much time alone lately. He wrapped an arm around her and enjoyed the warmth and comfort he felt when he was with her. Looking down, he found himself staring directly into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Suddenly one of the horses whinnied, startling them apart. They both stood, sliding their shoes back on while listening carefully for any intruder. Hearing hoof beats, they both froze. Tris rounded the corner and looked at them impatiently. "_There_ you are! Sandry, His Grace has come on a surprise visit. Lark sent me to bring you both back."

"Alright, Tris. We're coming," Sandry said calmly. Mounting their horses, Sandry and Briar followed Tris back to Discipline. "Uncle!" Sandry greeted Duke Vedris warmly. Briar politely addressed the Duke and then excused himself. He would read until His Grace left. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

well, that's the first chapter. Not much plot yet. This chapter was basically to get everyone re-acquainted with what happened in the first story. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do just so you'll have the background knowledge. It won't be a BIG deal if you don't, but still, it's like reading a book series backwards. Aaaanywaaaay, I am listening to Our Lady Peace1 my favorite band!

"And are you waking up slowly

Nothing but lonely

Are you waking up 

Holding, holding your breath?

And are you looking for something?

I promise you one thing,

I promise I'll always, always be there

With all my faith

And all my heart

And all those simple things you are…"

Lol, mushy song. Not normally me-ish but hey…lol


	2. Worries and Fears

Sa: HIII! I haven't been here in a long time. U wanna no y? –takes a deep breath- cos I lost me disk and couldn't find it and it had this all saved on it so I couldn't update untill I found it cos I had the chapter finished on the disk which I have now found which is good. –thinks a moment- Hi Panda! Sorry I had to keep u waiting, but now u no why I didn't update. Oh, and to everyone else, my computer is broken too so I get less time online because I use my sister's computer. 

Helga: you are such an idiot sometimes

Sa: we are ALL idiots! Just like in my parody! Nico is Tina hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! –chokes- sorry…CHEEZITS!

Shawna: DISCLAIMER: Sa doesn't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters. She does, however, own Mian and Vinen Snakethread (who was killed in the first story). 

Sa: AND HAYDEN! HAYDEN HAYDEN HAYDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shawna: -sighs- I'll never win…

Sa: -growls- 

Shawna: ok, ok…Sa owns Hayden

Sa: -grins happily- thank you!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

The room was dark and dirty. Moss grew in the corners of the cold, crude stone floor. The place had a sense of foreboding about it. Something was evil about it, of that Briar was sure. But what? A noise around the corner startled him. Creeping along the wall, he peered into the larger room. There was a small man bustling about, muttering to himself. Briar knew that voice. It was Mian. 

Briar probed with his magic, just a little. Something was quite different about Mian. Just then, Briar found exactly what the change in the small man was. He gasped. Mian had magic. Strong, dark, evil magic. A magic that had not been there before. Mian turned. He tilted his head a moment, thinking. Then he muttered a few words and threw a sizzling ball of magic at the spot where Briar hid. It hit him, and fiery pain shot through his body like a hundred red-hot knives. 

Briar sat up in bed, drenched with sweat and shaking, even in the warm summer night. Taking a few deep gulps of air, he relaxed a little and tried to go back to sleep. After half an hour had gone by, he figured he wouldn't fall back asleep. Dressing swiftly and silently, he crept outside and sat in the middle of the garden, surrounded by the familiar calm of the plants. It was soothing to him. That dream had been so real, almost as if it really happened. And the burning pain he had felt…was that real too? He couldn't be sure. 

Absently, Briar heard the creak of Discipline's front door and the soft rustle of someone walking in the grass. He didn't pay much attention to it, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see him in his nervous state. He had no such luck. "Briar? Is that you?" a soft whisper penetrated the silence. 

"Yeah, its me," he replied.

"You weren't in your room," Sandry said, settling herself beside him. "I figured you'd come out here."

"You guessed right," Briar said, smiling slightly.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" she asked

"It was nothing, really."

"What was it about?"

"Mian. He had magic. Really powerful magic."

"But that's impossible. You don't just get magic like that. He didn't have it before, so how could he have it now?"

"I don't know…but it was just a dream. Nothing to get upset about." Briar did his best to sound reassuring.

"Briar," Sandry said gently, "if it's nothing to be upset about, why are you shaking?"

"I'll be fine," Briar said. Sandry obviously didn't believe him. "Really, I will," he insisted. Briar wrapped his arms around Sandry and pulled her tightly against him, more to reassure himself than her. Sandry sensed Briar's discontent and took one of his hands in hers, steadying him. Briar felt a small drop of water hit his face. He looked up into the sky and saw rain clouds crowding the sky. "We should go inside," he said, standing slowly. Once back inside Discipline, Briar retreated to his room. Sandry entered her own room, deciding that time alone was what Briar needed to sort out his thoughts. 

Morning came slowly. No one really wanted to be awake, Briar least of all. He was miserably exhausted, having spent nearly the whole night worrying about his dream. Tris was impatient with him, making it all too clear that his lack of attentiveness was getting on her nerves. Daja was indifferent, much more concerned about her promise to help Frostpine in the smithy and the fact that she was already late. Briar made his way back to his room, mumbling something about not feeling well. He closed his door and fell onto his bed. Ignoring his pounding headache, he forced himself to fall asleep. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sandry wandered about the house aimlessly. There was nothing to do. Tris was reading, Daja had gone to Frostpine's smithy over an hour ago, and Briar had disappeared into his room. She assumed he was asleep and didn't want to disturb him. Wandering into Lark's workroom, she found her teacher working intently. Finally, Sandry picked up a book and curled up in a chair and tried to read. She found herself pondering Briar's dream instead. Why was it that he was so upset? She would almost go so far as to think he was downright terrified. She was startled out of her thoughts by Little Bear, who was barking frantically at Evvy as she unlatched the door and let him outside while the rain was slow. Sandry smiled slightly, noticing Pasco hovering close behind her. She sighed, remembering when she and her friends had been so oblivious and carefree. It was different now.

Soft footfalls alerted Sandry of someone approaching her from behind. It was Rosethorn. "Sandry, go wake Briar. Then the two of you go get Daja. Niko will be here soon and he'd like to talk to the four of you." Sandry nodded and headed towards Briar's room. She knocked, and slowly crept inside when he didn't answer. Briar was asleep. Sandry sat on the edge of his bed and laid a gentle hand on his arm. 

"Briar," she whispered. "Briar, wake up." 

"Hmm?" Briar mumbled incoherently and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Rosethorn wants us to get Daja from the smithy," she told him. 

"I'm getting up," he said, not moving at all.

"Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes." Sandry leaned down and kissed his cheek and left him to wake up, hoping that he wouldn't just roll over and fall back asleep. Ten minutes later he walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes, but looking better than he had earlier. They walked out into the light drizzle and headed for the smithy in silence. He didn't say so, but Sandry knew by Briar's grave expression that he was thinking or his dream. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe his dream was real, like those they'd had of Snakethread. Briar was the first to get the dreams then as well. She was worried about him. Nothing ever effected Briar so negatively. Sandry could only hope that he would soon forget about the dream and that things would be normal at Discipline once again. 


	3. Daja

Sa: HI! I'm back again! Lol. THA ALMIGHTY ELIJAH WOOD TURNED 22! 

Helga: I must admit, he IS cool

Sa: I know, isn't he?

Shawna: for once I actually agree with you two. He is cool. 

Sa and Helga: -gape- 

Shawna: what?

Sa: -runs away screaming-

Helga: -begins drawing flames all over a belated card for Lij-

Shawna: DISCLAIMER: Sa doesn't own any of Tamora Peirce's characters. She does own Mian and Snakethread. Main plotline courtesy of Free2Bme

Sa: MY HAYDEN!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

          Mian watched an image through a basin of dark, clouded water. The mage, Niklaren Goldeye, knocked at the door of a small cottage. Suddenly, Mian's expression became pained. "The four live there." Snakethread's voice came from seemingly nowhere. 

          "Yes, my lord," Mian whimpered, the pain on his face audible in his voice. 

          "This time they will not triumph," the disembodied voice echoed. Mian winced. This burden was agonizing. His master, however, had promised him power once Emelan's duke was overthrown. 

          "No, my lord. We will not fail," Mian squeaked. 

          "Very good, Mian. You have learned not to doubt me. That, oh inferior one, is the key to success."

          "Yes, my lord," Mian replied obediently. Then he focused all his attention on the image before him. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

          Niko entered Discipline to find Daja, Tris, Briar, and Sandry waiting for him in the main room. After the normal round of hellos, they got down to business. "What did you call us here for, Niko?" Daja asked. She was somewhat annoyed at being taken from her work.

          "We have finally tracked down Mian," Niko began slowly. "and he has somehow acquired a strong dark magic."

          "Just like in Briar's dream…" Sandry breathed, somehow unable to raise her voice much higher than a whisper.

          "Briar's dream?" Tris inquired.

          "Really, it was nothing," Briar insisted. 

          "Briar, I think you should tell us about this dream you had," Niko said. Somehow it sounded like more of an order than a request, so Briar told them all about the dream.

          "You're just an average psychic, eh Briar?" Daja was the first one to speak. 

          "I think it's something I got from Tris." Briar paused, "She hears voices on the wind, maybe this isn't much different."

          "Perhaps," Niko said slowly. Then he cleared his throat. "You all know quite well that Mian was aiding Snakethread. We have reason to believe that he is going to continue his master's work."

          "So you think he's coming after us?" Tris asked. Niko sighed and nodded.

          "Yes, I'm afraid so," he said wearily. Then, without so much as a goodbye, he stood and strode out of Discipline. The four young mages were silent for a moment. Then Daja stood. 

          "Have to get back to Frostpine," she mumbled, and then shuffled out the door. When she reached the smithy, Frostpine was nowhere to be found. She did, however, find Kirel working in a corner. She went back to work, but her mind wandered uncontrollably. She couldn't think of anything but Mian and his newly acquired magic. She finished, and went to leave. "Tell Frostpine that it's done," she said quickly, longing for the company of her friends. Kirel nodded. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late. Daja had disappeared out the door. 

          When Daja reached Discipline, she found Tris reading in her room. "Where's Briar and Sandry?" she asked. 

          "On the roof." Tris went back to her book for a moment, and then looked up. "I wouldn't go up there if I were you." She grinned mischievously and once again because oblivious to her surroundings. Daja went to her room, deep in thought. Mian? With magic? It was all too much for her to take in. Daja sighed. For a moment she wished she had someone she could confide in, someone who would hold her and tell her she would be fine. It would be so nice to have someone treat her like she was special. _No_, she thought, _I cant be turning into a mushy girl!_ And yet, she couldn't seem to erase that wish from her mind…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

ok…thas it for now. I am listening to 12 Stones. I borrowed my friend's cd. I might be getting my own soon tho. –hopes-

"lately I've been wandering

off the narrow path

you've given me so many things

that I've never had

all in all I know its you

that always pulls me through

if you reach deep inside

you'll see my heart is true

cause _I hate the way I feel tonight_

and I know I need you in my life

yes _I hate the way I feel tonight_

and I promise to make the sacrifice…"


	4. Missing

Sa: heh…this is FUN! 

Helga: -cackles madly as a fire burns in the (inexistent) fireplace-

Shawna: Sa…you really should apologize…you haven't updated this story for a long time

Sa: screw apologies…no one ever listens to them

Helga: yeah…screw apologies. And screw probation too. 

Sa: yeh. Sux eh? But I am free soon. 

Shawna: have you learned your lesson about behaving and getting good grades?

Sa: no. but I did learn that stealth is a good thing. 

Shawna: no, no Sa. That isn't what you were supposed to learn

Sa: so? Who gives a shit? I'll just have to be even more of a little weasel

Helga: heh…fun! –assumes bounty hunter pose-

Shawna: -as Sa and Helga sneak around with lightsabers- DISCLAIMER: sa doesn't own any of Ms Pierce's characters, places, etc. She does own Mian and Vinen Snakethread

Sa: AND HAYDEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs off with Helga- 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

          Tris stared absently out the window. The sun was shining, but a storm was just on the horizon. Tris knew it would be pretty big. It was one of the advantages to being a weather mage. She wondered if maybe she should tell Lark. Deciding that it wasn't worth the fuss, Tris went back to watching the storm roll in. 

          Briar knelt in the garden, pulling out weeds. The sun was hot, but the cool breeze made for a pleasantly warm day. Talking to the plants as he worked, Briar made a mildly comical sight. His dark hair was rumpled; there were smudges of dirt on his face, hands, and clothes. Briar chatted happily with the plants, caught up in his own little world. He didn't notice the wind pick up or the dark clouds on the horizon until he felt the first drop of rain. Looking up at the sky, Briar decided that he would stay out a few more minutes. Then, as quickly as the clouds had rolled in, it began to pour. 

          A thoroughly soaked Briar stumbled into the house and shook the rain from his hair. A few minutes later, Rosethorn and Lark came in, and then Daja arrived from the smithy. They went to sit around a fire that Tris had built. All except Briar, that is. He stood by the kitchen window, watching for Sandry. Finally she came hurrying through the storm. Shoving the door open, she quickly stepped inside. There was an odd look on her face; Briar could tell she was worried about something. Suddenly, she seemed to come out of a trance. "Rosethorn! Lark! Everyone!" she cried. "Evvy and Pasco are missing!"

          Within seconds the kitchen was bustling with worried activity. No one could think of where they could have gone. Together everyone had managed to figure out that Evvy and Pasco had been sent to get more bread from the Hub. They had come back, and then gone out to the wall. No one knew where they had been after that. "So they might still be at the wall," Daja rationalized. "They were probably caught by the storm." 

          "Maybe they went to the gatehouse," Briar said. [a/n: does the wall around the Winding Circle _have_ a gatehouse?]

          "Let's wait until after the storm. Then we can go looking for them." Lark told them. Everyone drifted back to the fire. Briar paced nervously in the shadows, worry creasing his face. Evvy had become almost like a younger sister to him…the younger sister he'd never had. She was one person who knew what it had been like for him to live on the streets. And now something may have happened to her? Briar couldn't bear to think who, or what, could have gotten to the two students. Finally he gave up on pacing and went to his room, looking to his _shakkan_ for comfort. 

          Sandry, seeing Briar leave, waited a few moments and then followed him. She carefully pushed open the door to his room, and stepped inside. Waiting for him to finish talking to his _shakkan_, Sandry sat quietly on the bed. When Briar turned around, she could see that his face was lined with worry. Silently, he walked over and sat beside her. "Briar, Evvy will be fine," she said softly, trying to sound more confident than she felt. 

          "Gods, if anything happened to her…" Briar's voice trailed off. Sandry knew exactly how he felt. Paso and Evvy had become part of their strange family, just as the Circle had become a family after the earthquake. Unsure of what to do, Sandry took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Briar pulled his hand away and wrapped both arms around her. They had reached an unspoken agreement to wait out the storm together. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 ok…so that sucked. But oh well. At least I updated. I have had severe writers block when it comes to this story. 


End file.
